


Peas in a Pod

by Sandoz (Sandoz_Iscariot17)



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Birthday, Childhood, Gen, Secrets, Sibling Love, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-07
Updated: 2011-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-24 09:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandoz_Iscariot17/pseuds/Sandoz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles always wanted a sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peas in a Pod

**Author's Note:**

> X-Men: First Class belongs to Marvel and Fox. Written for the prompt "senses" at firstclass100. Warning for mention of stillbirth.

"I always wanted a sister."

Charles and Raven have transformed his bed into a fort, discarded comic books at their feet and cookie crumbs on the sheets. Their pajamas are rumpled and mismatched.

"Really?" Raven crinkles her nose in disbelief. She is still so unused to being wanted. "Not a brother?"

He shakes his head. "I was going to have a twin. A sister. But..." A shaky breath escapes his lips; his eyes are hooded. "Only I was born."

Raven doesn't know what to say; she knocks her knees against his.

"I'm not supposed to know," he whispers. His flashlight trembles in his grip, and the wavering shadows on the wall give his secret frightful urgency. He taps his temple. "I found out by accident, on my birthday. I read Mother's thoughts. My sixth sense."

He doesn't mean to share, but Raven can feel it--the warmth of the candles, the guilty waves of _God I'm sorry what if no not enough_ crashing on the shore of Mother's mind when Charles blows them out.

"I felt like half a person.” He swallows. “I never felt more alone.”

"Dummy." Closing her eyes, Raven bumps their foreheads together. "You’re not alone anymore.”


End file.
